


Slave Life Starlord

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Drax, Alpha Gamora, Alpha Rocket, Alpha Yondu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Beta Groot, Beta Kraglin, Chains, Dark, Depressed Peter Quill, Depression, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt Peter Quill, Isolation, M/M, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Games, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Peter Quill, Original Alpha, Peter Needs a Hug, Protective Yondu, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Whips, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Peter knew that going to the planet was risky, but the pull of ten million credits was too strong of a pull to say no. So he and his team went to the planet of Sultarian to do the job. He never could have imagined that the planet was so advanced that they would discover the one thing that he had hidden his whole life. Put up for auction and brought by the ruler of the planet, Peter must try to stay in control of is sanity so that he can escape and reunite with his team.





	Slave Life Starlord

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be spread out. Don't like the tags, don't read. Hope everyone enjoys.

Peter piloted the Milano, glad that Rocket had finally decided to sleep. They had been making a few jumps to get to their new job. The planet of Sultarian was a very isolated planted, and from what he heard was strict. They were strict with the hierarchy of the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. Peter was nervous about going to this planet, but the rest of his team was eager, and after all he hid what he really was from them.

            “Do you know how much longer until we’re there?” Gamora asked. She walked and sat in the co-pilot. She just stared out into the scene of space going on around them. “This seems like an awfully long way to go for a job Quill.”

            “Hey the payout is probably one of the highest we have ever had.” Peter explained. He wanted to ask Gamora to claim him, but not even she knew his true nature. It was the only secret he kept hidden from his entire team. “We have one more jump, and then we will be near the planet of Sultarian. The job, once we complete it, will pay out close to ten million units, which you know, will set us up pretty good.” He made sure to put on his most charming smile.

            Gamora simply laughed and leaned back in the chair. “If Rocket doesn’t do anything to piss of the leader of this planet. I heard that the Alpha that runs the planet is as strict as they come and does not tolerate any kind of disrespect.”

            Peter began to feel a little nervous about heading to the planet now. After all, he was hiding is true nature from everyone. They thought he was an Alpha, so he hid his true nature. Now he was risking it all to go to a strict hierarchy planet, and for what, five million credits. “Well we’ll just have to keep a better eye on him this time, and hope that whatever the job is, doesn’t evolve protecting something extremely valuable.”

            Quill made the finally jump with the Milano and began to head towards the coordinates of where the planet Sultarian was supposedly located. Peter could feel his heart start to race slowly as they were getting to the planet, but he was on suppressants and was wearing a special scent gland patch on the back of his neck. He would be okay, there was no way that anyone would know his secret. Peter was so lost in thought that when he looked up, he had to jerk the Milano to a stop.

           “What the hell Quill?” Gamora asked. “Do you even know how to actually pilot a ship?”

           “I do.” Peter sternly replied. “I was piloting just fine, until this black ship here just showed up and blocked my path.” He looked to see that there was incoming transmission coming, and he knew that it had to be from the black ship that appeared in front of him. “This is Peter Quill, leader of Guardians of the Galaxy.”

          “We have been expecting the guardians.” The robotic voice replied. “As per our laws I ask that follow the green lights and dock in Bay 112. From there your Welcome Ambassador will meet you and take you to our leader. If there is an Omega that holds no bond, then we suggest they stay on the ship.”

         “Don’t worry, we don’t have any of those.” Peter replied. The ship moved and the green lights appeared. He slowly moved the Milano to the green lights and followed them to Bay 112. _Get it under control Quill._ Peter thought. _I am going to be fine. Just play the role of Alpha like I have and everything will be alright._ Once the ship was fully docked, Peter unbuckled himself and both he and Gamora made their way to the door.

         “Next time I drive the ship.” Rocket spoke. He was rubbing the back of his neck, and he clearly looked pissed off. Baby Groot was right behind him. “That sudden stop was not called for.”

          Peter rolled his eyes, not having time to deal with the raccoon now. All he was concentrating on was making sure he kept his secret hidden and get off the planet as soon as possible. Drax suddenly appeared before him and he had to stop.

        “I will throw you against a wall for a stop like that.” Drax spoke. He wore his same serious expression and was marching towards Quill.

        Quill quickly threw his hands up in the air and back up. “It wasn’t my fault. Gamora tell him!” He looked towards her, and couldn’t believe that she wasn’t saying anything. “How about you do it later Drax? Right now, I want to go meet with this leader and figure out why he wants us here.”

       “After the mission, then.” Drax spoke he walked past Peter and followed Gamora off the ship.

       Peter couldn’t believe that everyone seemed to be mad at him. _Well that’s what happens when you have a bunch of Alpha’s on one ship._ His mind was back to the present and he followed shortly behind Drax, with Rocket and Baby Groot following behind him. Peter was surprised at how intimidating the bay looked. He spun around a few times, before his eyes fell on a woman dressed in a black dress. Peter quickly walked towards her and held out his hand. “We are the Guardians of the Galaxy. We’ve come to speak to your leader about a job.” After a few minutes of his hand just sitting in the air, he pulled it back. “Okay, so what now?”

       “Welcome to the planet Sultarian.” The woman spoke. “You will follow me.” She turned heel and walked away from the group.

      “She’s friendly.” Peter spoke. He watched as Gamora and Drax began to follow, and he was quick to follow behind them. Just to be sure that Rocket wasn’t doing anything, he turned around. He released his breath when Rocket and Baby Groot were following behind him.

       They walked in silence, Peter taking in the sights of the long hallway. He couldn’t believe the images that they allowed to shown on the wall, and he could guess the ones on the ground were Omegas. There would be a time when he could pay attention, but again, today was not that day for he bumped into Drax who had suddenly stopped walking. “Sorry.”

       “Start watching where you’re going.” Drax spoke he faced back forward.

       Letting out a breath that Drax did not punch him, he stepped around his friend to see why they had stopped walking. His eyes went wide as he studied the machine that was in front of them and that the strange woman. Peter felt his heartrate start to pick up as his mind tried to figure out what that machine was for.

       “This machine will scan your bodies.” The woman sternly spoke. “It will let us know what your sex is. Your word is not believable, so the machine will tell us your true sex.” She turned and walked on the machine.

       Peter watched as the machine came alive, and watched how it scanned the woman. He watched as another arm of the machine came down, and his eyes widened as it scanned her neck. Subconsciously, Peter placed his hand over the back of his neck, just to make sure that the patch was still there. When the machine was done, he looked up at a red light that he didn’t know was there turn green and he heard the machine talk.

 _Sex is Alpha, cleared for entry into Sultarian._ The machine spoke. “You see it is as simple as that. Once each of you has been cleared, we shall proceed to the leader of us all.”

       Peter felt his hands becoming sweaty, and everything he was holding back was trying to come forward. He shook it off and watched as Gamora was the first to step on the machine. After a few minutes the light turned green and the words Alpha were spoken. Peter watched as Drax excitedly walked onto the machine next, and when he was done, Peter heard Alpha again. Now it was his turn and he felt a war going on in him. “I think I’m just going to go back to the Milano, I am not filling so hot.”

       “Come on Quill.” Rocket spoke. “It doesn’t even look painful.”

       “I’m just not feeling well.” Peter spoke. He slowly started to back up, only to feel Rocket start to shove him forward. “Rocket stop it.”

       “Just do it Quill.” Rocket spoke. “The faster we get this over, the faster we get paid.” He gave another shove to Peter. To add to Rocket’s push, Baby Groot used his vines to finish pushing Peter onto the machine.

       “I am Groot.” Baby Groot spoke.

       “You said it.” Rocket replied.

       Peter couldn’t believe that he was on the machine, but it was too late to go back. He simply stood there, waiting as the machine was scanning his body. _It won’t detect the truth, I’m safe._ Peter thought. He clenched and unclenched his hands, hoping to hold the nervousness at bay. Then he felt the machine start to scan his scent gland area, and he hoped that the patch would keep him safe. It seemed to be taking longer than it did with Gamora and Drax. _It’s alright, the patch probably has it confused. It will still read me as an Alpha._ His eyes began to dart back and forth watching as guards started to appear. Peter felt his heart start to skip a beat and in a blink of an eye, everything he had tried to hide came crashing down.

 _OMEGA DETECTED. NO BOND BITE. DETAIN AND PUT UP FOR AUCTION. ALL GUARDS ARE NEEDED._ The machine blared everywhere.

       Quill looked around, and saw the shock and confusion on his friend’s face, but before he could react an electrical cage came around him. He felt chains wrapping around his wrists, pulling them down to his side.

       “The machine is wrong, he’s and Alpha!” Gamora yelled at the woman. She tried to run to help Peter, but was thrown back by a wave of electricity.

       “Gamora!” Peter yelled. He pulled at the chains, trying to get to her, but they would not budge and the electric cage prevented him from leaving.

       “Silence Omega!” The woman yelled. “Take him to auction. By the laws of our planet, any Omega that does not have an Alpha will be put up for auction. Lower the floor.”

       Peter jumped slightly as he felt the floor begin to descend, and watched as he friends were held back. “Guys! A little help here!” He tugged at the chains, trying to escape, but nothing was giving and he knew that it was pointless. Peter watched as his friends started to disappear and he was lowered on the platform. _How did it detect past the patch?_ Peter thought. He knew that coming to this planet was a bad idea, but the call of ten million units was just too strong to say no. A prick on the back of his neck brought him back to what was happening, and he tried to figure out what just happened. Peter couldn’t see anything, but could feel that the platform was still moving down. All the sudden he felt weak and drowsy, and he was having trouble thinking of anything.

       Soon the platform came to a stop and before Peter could react, guards came swooping in. They were quick to strip him down to his boxers and lead him to another room. The water was freezing cold as it hit his body causing him to yelp out in surprise. Whatever had been injected into him had slowed his reflexes and he couldn’t put up a fight. He didn’t know how long they had washed his body, but soon he felt metallic cuffs being locked around his wrists, and his arms being forced over his head. He let out another yelp of surprise when the floor he was standing on had started to move. Through a drug hazed vision, Peter looked around and saw that there were other Omegas in the same position as he was, and each wore the expression of hopelessness. The dark room all the sudden became bright and he had to blink for the light obstructed his vision temperately. All he could see was there was a platform floating in front of them.

      “Alright you lucky Alphas still looking for a bond mate!” The Beta on the floating platform spoke into the microphone. The sound echoed in Peter’s head and he had to close his eyes. “As you lucky Alphas can see we have a nice selection this time, and the one in the middle is the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Who knew that he would be an Omega? And should you be the lucky Alpha to get him, you will be the first to ever take him. A virgin Omega! A rare treat indeed my friends. Well you lucky Alphas that are watching from your private rooms can start bidding on these lovely Omegas. Remember the Alpha who bids the highest on each Omega wins!”

      Peter heard the words swimming around in his head, but they weren’t making sense. The only word that stood out was virgin. Somehow the machine had detected that he was still a virgin Omega. He felt color rushing to his face, but he forced himself to look up. Peter expected to see hungry Alpha’s staring at him and the other trapped Omega’s, but was surprised to see that it was just a bunch of cameras. _What kind of place is this?_ Peter thought. He thought his friends would be out somewhere, bidding to try and get him back, but he saw no audience, just the cameras. Peter looked around and watched as the platforms with the Omegas started to move, and he wondered was there already a winner for the Omegas that were already being moved. Then his platform gave a jerk and he started to move as well. Peter couldn’t believe that an Alpha had bid and won him. _No way am I going to be an Omega to some filthy Alpha. I will escape and get back to my friends._ Peter tried to pull his arms down, but they were secured tightly over his head. The platform came to a stop and Peter watched as the Beta announcer approached him.

       “Well you are probably the most profitable Omega we have ever sold at an auction.” The Beta announcer spoke. “Yet none could beat the bid of Lord Syndicate, our ruler of Sultarian. Congratulations pretty Omega. You are property of the most powerful Alpha on this planet.”

       Peter shook his head, not wanting this, and not believing that the person that he and his team had come to see, was now his owner. _No, I am still free and I will escape, find my friends, and get the hell off this crazy planet._ Another prick and he felt the drug start to take effect right away. This one was different than the one he was already given for he felt his eyes growing heavy. Before they closed completely he watched as Alpha guards started to approach, and Peter swore that he would fight the jack ass of an Alpha that thought he could force him into a bond. His world went dark and hoped that his friends would intercept him and the guards and save him.


End file.
